


JJ in Love

by Kayryn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily/JJ. JJ takes a look back at her relationship with Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JJ in Love

**JJ in Love**

From the very start  
You've had my heart.  
It was your smile at first  
That made my heart burst.

Next were the stares,  
Or at least so Pen swears.  
Then came the brush of fingers  
"Oh god, I hope she lingers".

I was scared and lost when you took my hand  
With no words you told me "I understand".  
Your strength gave me hope,  
It allowed me to cope.

Every turn I've had your aid,  
Never let my trust in you fade.  
We're often together on a case we work  
And seeing you in Kevlar is a definite perk.

You impress me with your skill,  
Watching you is a thrill.  
And when you speak in different tongues  
You take the air from my lungs.

I know I caused you pain,  
The reason – I can't explain.  
I've made mistakes in the past  
The impact of which were vast.

But there's something I'll tell you  
And the words are all true;  
You drive me to distraction,  
So strong is my attraction.

Your trust in me I'll never betray,  
Just wait my love, I'm on my way.


End file.
